loren and eddie forever
by Shelb54
Summary: hey guys this is my version of season 2 kind of bad at summaries the story is a lot better Declaimer I don't own the characters of Hollywood heights I hope you guys like this story I will write every other day and sometimes twice a day if I get bored. let me know what ya think if there is anything you don't like ill go back and change it. read and write
1. Chapter 1

this story is about my version of season 2

this story takes place right after they get on the plane loren is asleep on eddies chest wile eddie is thinking how was he going to tell her about the kiss he was just hoping that she understood that she kissed him and he pushed her away saying I love Loren

* * *

Loren was starting to stir and everyone but eddie was asleep and when loren finally woke up eddie asked to talk to her in the other part of the plane Loren said okay is something wrong? when they got to the private part of the plain he said Lo please don't be mad at what I am about to tell you I just hope you understand that I love you okay...Loren then said Eddie is everything okay your scaring me

Eddie: loren when I was away something happened...

Loren thoughts: why is he trailing off omg something serious must of happened

Loren: Eddie what ever it is we can work through it

Eddie: just please don't hate me when I tell you this

Loren: eddie you are starting to scare me whats wrong

Eddie: Lo you remember that girl lea that helped me get back to you

Loren: yeah

Eddie: listen to hole thing then respond okay you need to hear the whole story

Lo:okay just tell me

Ed: when we checked into a hotel the day of your concert she left to get clothes from the penthouse and she said that it looked like someone had been staying there and it appeared to be a girl due to the purse on the chair and I told her you were probley staying there to feel close to me and then she started to ask what I saw in you and I told her that you were down to earth beautiful sweet and you understood me plus you were caring and she said she was all those things to and she kissed me and I pushed her away immediately and said I love loren

Lo:-

Eddie: lo

Lo: I need time to think

Eddie:okay but I need to know r we ok?

Loren:I don't know I believe you but I need time to think and take this all in

Eddie: ok

Loren then walked back to everyone else to find them all awake

everyone: hey lo everything ok?

Loren hadn't realized that she had tears in her eye and she went to the bathroom after saying that everything was fine and Eddie had walk back to everyone else a few minutes later and everyone was worried about Loren

Eddie: where is Loren

and everyone pointed to the bathroom and Eddie started to walk towards the door as Loren had walked out with her eyes all puffy

Eddie: lo you okay?

Loren: yeah just needed a moment to gather my thoughts

* * *

what could loren have been thinking about will she forgive eddie

Declaimer: I don't own the Hollywood heights characters nor the story plot line


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys felt like making another couple chapters today so stay tuned for more give me feed back tell me if you like the story and when I get to ten chapters let me know if you want me to continue

* * *

so Loren and Eddie hardly talked while they were in new York but when they got back there was a surprise waiting for them

Eddie kept calling Loren and after the 17th time he went to the one spot he knew she would be when she needed to think

as he walked up the hill just as he thought there she was but she was crying he wondered why

Eddie: Lo...

Loren's head shot around then she turned back around and tried to wipe the tears hoping he didn't see them but of course he did even if he didn't he knew that something was wrong

Loren: hey Eddie what are you doing up here

Eddie: well I called you quit a few times and you didn't answer then I called you mom and Mel they said you weren't with them so I came up here looking for you and here you are is everything ok

Loren: yeah why would something be wrong

Eddie: well you avoided me as much as possible when we were in new York and now you were crying so what's going on you can tell me anything

with that Eddie walked up and sat next to her

Loren: well if you want to know so bad ask lea (Loren snapped)

Eddie: why would I ask her

Loren: Kelly is signing lea and Jeremy as her new clients since Jake couldn't take them on with how big you career is right now

Eddie: Loren... I didn't..

she did let him finish

Loren: I know you promised to help them if they helped you get back to me

Eddie:then why are you so upset

Loren: Kelly wants us to mentor them me Jeremy and you lea

* * *

**at the office**

Eddie walked in mad dragging Loren with him

Kelly: hey guys

Eddie: don't hey guys us

Kelly: whats wrong

Eddie: why are you asking us to mentor lea and jeromy

Kelly: cause they can understand what there career could be and how fast it happens and what is running through heads with the stress with everything

Eddie: but why both of us can it just be one for both not one for one I don't want t mentor lea and Loren doesn't want to help them at all

Kelly: im sorry Eddie but jake agrees

Eddie was so mad he barged into jakes office saying I cant believe you would agree to this then he noticed the people in the office

Lea(screamed): Eddie!

Eddie: hi lea...(said clearly not happy to see her)

just then Loren walked in to Jakes office and Jeremy looked her up and down and Eddie was fuming inside

Loren: Jake who are these people

Jake: Loren Id like you to meet Lea and her brother Jeremy

and then Loren ran out with Eddie going right after her but lea blocked his way and asked if he missed her and he said excuse me but I need to make sure my girlfriend is ok

* * *

**whats ganna happen **

**Declaimer: I don't own the Hollywood heights characters nor the plot line**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

declaimer: I don't own any of the Hollywood height characters nor the plot line

* * *

Eddie: Loren…..

Loren: yeah (she said while wiping away tears)

Eddie: r u ok

Loren: yeah why wouldn't I be my boyfriend is going to be working with a girl who makes it pretty clear that she is interested so…..

Eddie: lo I'm not interested when I have the best person in the world to be my girl friend

Lo: you mean that?

Eddie: why wouldn't I you are my girl

Lo: ok

Ed: so am I forgiven and no more of the cold shoulder

Loren kisses him with full passion

Loren: does that answer you question

Eddie: yes that does and can I have another you haven't kissed me for weeks

Loren: I guess one more couldn't hurt

they ended up having a make out session in the hallway till they needed to breath and decide to say goodbye and go back to the penthouse

* * *

I noticed some people liked my story already so I thought I would add another chapter today ill be putting up another story today so if you like my writing that one will be mainly one shots


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys im sorry I need some help I am running out of ideas **

**so help me out if someone wants to take over the story or wants to give me some ideas **

**so if not im ganna stop the story completely **

**and sorry this aint a real chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm sorry I keep promising to update my stories I just like to write them down and I took all your guys idea and sort of combined them but I think I may stop this story I want to get a fresh start but I'm a little scared because so many people keep wanting more and for me to keep writing so I'm undecided if I get about ten review on this story then I will continue but if not I'll stop it.

* * *

**Last on Loren and Eddie forever**

**Eddie: lo im not interested when i have the best person in the world to be my girlfriend.**

**Lo: you mean that?**

**Eddie: why wouldnt i you are my girl**

**Lo: ok**

**Ed: so am i forgiven and no more of the cold shoulder**

**Loren kisses him with full passion **

**Lo: does that answer your question**

**Ed: yes that does and can i have another you haven't kissed me for weeks**

**Lo: i guess one more couldn't hurt**

**they ended up having a make out session in the hallway till they need to breath and decide to say goodbye and go back to the penthouse**

* * *

now on Loren and Eddie forever

**5 months later**

**LOREN POV**

**longest 3 minutes of my life and now im just praying its negative suddenly i hear foot step then a knock **

**Lo: yes?**

**Ed: Mel's here to see you is everything okay you sound nervous**

**Lo: yeah everything's fine and tell mel ill be down in a few**

**Ed: okay see you in a few**

**as i heard footstep go away i checked the three test 1st test positive 2nd test positive 3rd test positive i dropped to my knees crying**

**Loren(mumbled):... im... im... pregnant **

**i put the tests in the bag and went down the stairs not befor laying the bag on the bed cause as soon as mel leaves her and eddie were ganna talk.**

**Lo: hey mel**

**Mel:hey is everything okay **

**Lo: yeah... eddie can you give us a minute **

**Ed: yeah ill be upstairs let me know if there is anything you need**

**Lo: okay **

**eddie gives me a kiss on the cheek and walked upstairs then i remember what i had left on the bed**

**Lo: Shit!**

**Mel: Lo...?**

**next thing you know im taking off up the stairs with mel behind me when i see Eddie walk out of the bedroom and he had the tests in his hands and i already feel the tears in my eyes and i take off back down the stair after pushing past Mel and grabbing my bag when i was about to leave Eddie yelled.**

**Ed: Loren wait...!**

**Lo: why i ruined everything **

**Ed: no you didnt we will get through this we can get through everything**

**Lo: but what are we ganna do a baby is ganna put my career on hold and i dont want to ruin your career i think it better if i just go **

**Ed: what about the baby loren i understand you wanting to go but dont you want the baby to have a father**

**Lo: of course i do but at the risk of ruining everything i cant**

**with that i ran out **

* * *

what is ganna happen will loren come back to eddie will everything they had gone through be enough to save there relationship. Please if you critisize be gentle i got a little hate on a different story so im trying any ideas or thing you want added or changed in any of my stories PM me.


	6. Chapter 6

Loren and Eddie forever

Previously…

Ed: what about the baby Loren I understand you wanting to go but don't you want the baby to have a father

Lo: of course I do but at the risk of ruining everything I cant

With that she ran out

**Now… **

**Eddie ran to the phone to call Jeffery and tell him to stall Loren once he got down the stairs Loren was trying to get out of the door but Jeffery had our two security guards block her**

**Ed: thanks Jeffery **

**Ed: Loren I need you to listen to me **

**Lo: what Eddie**

**Ed: you say you don't want to ruin everything but you are ruining everything by leaving **

**Lo: what are you talking about **

**Ed: if you leave It will break my heart and the fact that you want to take our child with you will make it worse I'd rather give up everything I had to have you and that baby in my life **

**Lo: you mean that**

**Ed: of course I do now let's take you upstairs **

**Lo: okay **

**Loren had tears running down her face but Eddie wiped them away as they entered the elevator.**

**Times skip….. 9months later**

**Loren can go into labor any day now and her hormones are everywhere **

**Ed: babe I'm home**

**Lo: in here **

**Eddie then walked in the kitchen to see Loren sitting on the floor eating a sandwich **

**Ed: babe what are you doing**

**Lo: I couldn't get up on the stool **

**Oren then tried to get up **

**Lo: now I just can't get up**

**Eddie then laughs and Loren starts to cry**

**Lo: why are you laughing it's not funny **

**Then all of a sudden there is a pool of water on the floor**

**Lo: Eddie I think my water just broke or I really can't hold me pee**

**Ed: come on your bag is by the door**

**Time skip… to after the birth **

**Ed: she going to be as sweet as her mommy Melody Kathryn Duran**

**Lo: he's ganna be a little heart breaker like his daddy Maxwell Wyatt Duran**


End file.
